


All I imagine is heaven on earth. I know it's you

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: 5 Times, First time I tried my hands on this, Other, Reflection, five times Tim is truly happy, happiness, little portion-sized pieces from Tim's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Five times Tim truly is happy
Relationships: Tim Curry various
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	All I imagine is heaven on earth. I know it's you

**Author's Note:**

> Five times Tim truly is happy

Tim is eight years old. Beside him is his best friend - a girl with long, brown hair in pig-tails, doing her best to tune him out and ignore the little folded up pieces of paper he's throwing on her desk. Pieces of paper which contains bits of lyrics from songs he knows she likes and other silly, internal jokes between the two of them.  
She's trying to quietly tell him to stop and that she needs to listen to what the teacher says. Then she turns her attention to the blackboard again. Tim can see she is smiling though, without taking her eyes off the sentences written on the board.  
Tim is not interested in what the teacher may have to say - he is only interested in the girl sitting beside him who smells of bubblegum and a hint of danger and if he closes his eyes - he can almost sense it when they hold hands when no one is looking. His heart speeds up as he thinks about all the times they've kissed behind a big tree a little ways from the playground. She straightens up where she is sitting and absently bites her lower lip - Tim feels his stomach grow warm and he longs for the next time her lips brush over his.

*

Tim is 12 years old. It's been two months since his father died and he's very sad - he never knew sorrow could weigh this much and be this powerful that it leaves you almost numb from the shock and some days he believes that the clawing hollowness will never let him go. Even though the pain is eating him up from the inside does he _still_ feel a sense of duty to be strong for his mum and sister - perhaps because many adults have told him that he is the man of the house now - when Tim hear those words he feels as if they say it to relieve themselves from guilt and by saying those words out loud they put a responsibility on his shoulders that he's much too young to bear.   
His mother has hardly smiled since it happened and Tim feels she is slipping away and it hurts so incredibly not to be able to help her and that he can't say the right things.   
She is so sad all the time and spends a lot of time in her bedroom. He imagines the sorrow as an everlasting cancer growth that will eventually eat them all alive.  
He wants to cheer his mum up so one day he smears black shoe polish on his lip and put on his father's hat and decides to reenact the scene where Charlie Chaplin eats his own shoe and within a few minutes his mother laughs for the first time in months. Tim finishes up with an improvised burp and his mother now shriek with laughter - and Tim feels a sense of pride and happiness for the first time in months for making his mother laugh and helping her shift the thoughts away from what's hurting. Even if it's a fleeting feeling.  
She dresses him in a tight hug and he breathes deeply. He feels safe and his chest is light.

"Thank you, my darling boy," she whispers and kisses his messy curls.

*

Tim is 28 years old. He is the lead in a successful play called Rocky Horror Show and he loves his job. It's obvious that _this_ is where he belongs - on stage, reciting lines and making people laugh and forget the real world for a moment. They have switched locations several times and the venues and the audience along with it have grown larger over time and they play five shows a week to a full house and a standing ovation - it's such a rush - he _loves_ that feeling during the final bow - the heat from the footlights, the clapping of hands and the loud cheering from the ticket holders, the knowledge that another performance is over.   
And the women - he can have anyone he wants. He didn't know there were so many of them and they all take such good care of themselves. Tim and the rest of the cast members are winding down in the dressing room when they learn the good news that the play will go from the stages in London to the _big_ stage - America, and Tim hopes, he _needs_ this to be his big break - this is his life's calling.  
A bottle of champagne is popped open with a loud bang and everybody cheers. Tim puts the bottle to his lips and takes several gulps and later, as the make-up comes off he grins at his own reflection in the mirror, envisioning how Dr Frank N Furter will take America by storm and how all the little pieces will finally be laid down to create a perfect walkway for him.   
They're celebrating all through the night and the grin is hard to wipe off Tim's face.   


*

Tim is 34 years old. He's standing on stage beside Ian McKellen and other co-stars.   
The roar and applauses are ear-deafening - it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard and it fills him, again and again as they take their bow.  
"I wanna feel this forever," he thinks and as he looks to his left - to Ian McKellen, his face matches Tim's exhilaration and electricity which course through him and he _knows_ Ian's feeling the same way. Tim squeezes his hand in pure elation and they share a look - a look only two people can understand and appreciate after having a successful premiere to a house full of people who have come to see _him_ , _them_ , in character as Mozart and Salieri. The acclamation and explosion don't seem to wanna end and Tim wishes he could stop time and stay in what he feels - forever.  
The curtain comes down and it's a moment of silence between the actors on stage as they just _look_ at one another. "Nothing can top this feeling," Tim thinks. 

*

Tim is 51 years old. Everything in life is more than perfect and he can't believe his own luck at times. After spending many years being miserable and trapped in a world that was black and white he can finally see colours again - and he can't get enough of what the world has to offer - nor can he get enough of what's making his world so bright again - _her_ , _she_ \- the miracle that swept in and saved him in so many ways, the 4'11 entity which is so much bigger than him in so many ways and who brought life into his life.  
He takes her into his arms and everything just falls into place as he inhales her hair and kisses her forehead. Her fingertips caress over his skin and he comes alive again and again. "It _did_ top this feeling," he thinks to himself when she rests her head on his chest and the smell of her fills him to the core. "Imagine that - it really _did_."


End file.
